Coming Home
by jess-eklom
Summary: (complete) This is the sequel to "Most Popular Boy." After High school, the boys parted ways and a few years later, Duo decides he needs to separate himself from everyone. Its 5 years after his departure, will things be as he left them?
1. Prologue

**Coming Home Prologue.**

**Hi everyone! It's me again! This is the Sequel to "Most Popular Boy," I hope y'all like.**

**Disclaimer: Everyone knows I don't own them, so why do I have to say it?**

Duo was finally coming home, or at least, he hoped it was still a home for him. The last time he had been in this house was when he told Heero that he needed his space. Things hadn't gone well for Duo since the passing of the only people he knew as his family. His grades in school were okay, but he felt the need to be apart from everything. He needed to get away.

The past five years Duo had spent abroad. He traveled the world with his life savings and was now an accomplished author. In the past five years he had managed to publish four books, quite a feat for any author. Amazingly enough, all his books were top sellers and now he had enough money to make it on his own. Two of his books were even in the works to become big budget movies. He would write for magazines and local newspapers, he'd make appearances at schools and local books stores, but now it was time to make amends with the friend he left behind.

"Heero," he breathed. He hitched up his back pack and started his motorcycle again. From the top of this hill, he could see the house that he had spent so many nights at. The house that was home to the person he had come to call his best friend. The house that hopefully would still welcome him.

**Short and sweet. After all, it's only a prologue… or could this be called a teaser?**


	2. Ch1

**Coming Home**

**Chapter One**

**Hi everyone! It's me again! This is the Sequel to "Most Popular Boy," I hope y'all like. I posted the teaser thing to see if anyone would be interested in reading it, and I got my answer. Here you go! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Everyone knows I don't own them, so why do I have to say it?**

Heero thought that things with Duo would get better after the death of his family. He thought that he could help Duo get through everything; he knew about grief. The only problem was that after their one stolen night of unfettered emotions, Duo began to draw away from Heero.

At first Heero thought that Duo just needed his space, later, he became more concerned. Duo just kept withdrawing into himself until Duo finally told Heero he was going to travel the world. Alone.

It's been eight years since high school and five since he last laid eyes on Duo. Heero sighed as he sat at his desk, looking at yet another exotic postcard Duo had managed to send. They hadn't spoken to each other in years, but Duo would send a postcard from everywhere he went.

This one was slightly different from the rest. The picture on it was an embroidered piece of cloth that read "Home, Sweet Home," on the back, three words were written next to Heero's name and address: I'm coming home.

------------------------------------------------

(Heero POV)

I really don't know what to think of Duo right now. He's been out of our lives for so very long. He's pretty much severed contact with his friends since he decided to travel and the only thing we've heard from him is from the occasional post card he sends. Everyone has started to forge their own lives now, things have changed among all of us. Quatre is now working in the family company, everyone knows he's going to be left in charge one day. Trowa is living with Quatre and is the proud owner of an animal rehab center for animals that are hit by cars or that have had their homes destroyed he even gives retired circus animals a home. Actually, that's wrong, Winner INC. put up the shelter (it gives them a tax cut) and they have Trowa run it (Quatre's suggestion). In any case, their relationship survived high school, college, and is now thriving.

Speaking of thriving relationships, Wufei and Meiran are also still together. It's really not as shocking as one would think. They both have strong personalities and they feed off of each other when their own strength is lacking. The last I heard, they were both studying law and I'm pretty sure that Wufei really would like to be a judge one day; he's hinted at it often enough.

Hilde and Noin I haven't kept up with. I know Noin was going to enlist in the army right after high school, so I can only assume that's what she's doing. Hilde I also haven't heard from in years, but if I'm not mistaken, she landed the job of a newspaper editor in New York.

Speaking of editors, Relena Peacecraft was now the editor-in-chief of one of the nation's hottest selling teens' fashion magazines. Leave it to her to insure the creation of other Barbie look-alikes amongst the nation's impressionable youth.

I sigh looking that the post card in my hands. It's been so long since I've seen Duo, and honestly, I'm not sure how much I want to see him. I'm afraid of getting hurt again. The day he told me he was leaving, I felt my heart shatter into a million tiny fragments. I told him he'd always be welcome here, but… I don't know how well I'll be able to cope with him. Since he left, I pretty much reverted to my old self: cold, withdrawn, a stone carved in the image of a person.

I'll try to be on my best behavior, but really, what does he expect from me when he's been gone for so long without so much as a phone call?

**I know it's short, I'm just giving a little background info at the moment and Heero's thoughts. Besides, they cut the power today so I'm running on my laptop's battery (and I don't like writing half a chapter now and half later so I'll wrap this up for now).**


	3. Ch2

**Coming Home**

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: I don't own them, never said I did.**

Duo made his way to the house he had grown to know quite well in his late adolescence. He pulled up to the driveway, hitching his pack higher onto his back and let the engine die down. He took a moment to secure his bike before taking a breath and walking up the three cement steps and gently pushing the doorbell button. His heart was racing as he waited for an answer to the chimes going off on the other side of the door. He had been dreading his return since the moment he made up his mind and sent the postcard to Heero almost a week and a half ago. He knew he was wrong to think they could pick things up where they had left off, but Duo needed to get his head straight before getting into a serious relationship with someone.

The fact that Heero was his best friend at the time did nothing to alleviate the situation. If anything, it made things that much worse. He couldn't-wouldn't- take out his frustrations on Heero. He couldn't take advantage of his best friend like that. No, Duo needed out. He needed to step back, get his head on straight, before he did anything he'd regret later.

Duo was rudely taken from his thoughts as the front door opened and a pair of intese, glaring eyes stared at him from just inside the threshold.

"Duo." Came an unimpressed voice from that icy facade.

"Heero..." Duo breathed. He took stock of Heero's visage. He hadn't grown much since they last saw each other; Obviously his Asian heritage kept him from having a significant growth spurt. His eyes were cold and calculating, his skin was bronzed and his muscles tense. There was a new aura around him that Duo had never known. The closest Duo had ever come to seeing this sort of persona projecting itself from Heero was that first day he'd met the Japanese boy-no, he's not a boy any more.

Heero moved back inside the house and left the door open. Duo blinked quickly and walked on in, taking the time to close the door behind him. As he walked into the house, he noticed that the interior decorating had changed over the years. The large house that used to belong to Heero's father now belonged to Heero. It now reflected the transfer of ownership. Where elegant Victorian rugs and vases used to be, there now was an array of ornamental bamboo plants as well as ceremonial swords and silk draperies. Yes, the house had changed a lot. It was as if Duo had stepped out of his world and into an oriental haven.

"Take off your shoes," came a gruff voice just as Duo was about to step off the marble entry where a shelf of neatly arranged shoes lined the wall, near the floor, and onto the wood paneling.

Duo took off his boots, dirty from the trip, and stepped further into the house on gray socks.

"Aren't you going to welcome me home, Heero? I've been gone a long time, can't a guy get a hug?"

"You left of your own accord. I'm sure you have other things to get to, so if you don't mind, I'll be in my office. I assume you know your way around." With that, Heero turned and walked up the stairs to the den that used to be his father's home work station.

Duo let out a breath, blowing his messy bangs up into the air for a second before gliding back down to cover most of his eyes. He hitched his pack again and walked up the stairs to where he had had a room assigned to him before he had left. He reached the door to his old room and turned the knob. It stuck. He tried again and shoved his shoulder against the wooden door. It opened.

The room had a fine layer of dust over every surface. The bed was just as it used to be when he left. He could even see the fold in the bedspread where he had tossed his duffel bag to pack. Had NO ONE come into this room in five years? He looked around some more. There was an old candy wrapper sitting on the corner of his desk and a dirty sock was sitting on the floor of his closet. It was as if this room had been frozen in time for five years while everything around it changed. He closed the door to his room and went to sit on the bed, producing a cloud of dust as he did so.

"What's happened since I've been gone?"

-----------------------------------

Heero stood in his office, the door closed behind him, his hands clenching and unclenching.

"Why are you back, Duo? Why did you leave in the first place?"

He ran a hand through his unruly hair and took a deep breath. 'I can do this, he's probably going to be here for a while before he decides to pack up and leave again. All I need to do is avoid him long enough and he'll go away and I won't have to think about it any more.'

He sighed and went to his desk. He booted his laptop and went online.

Quatre.

He's back. I don't know what to do about him. I don't know if I want him to stay.

Heero sent the email and closed his laptop. He hated asking anyone for help, and he hated letting anyone in on what he was feeling, but Quatre has known Duo longer and he had been there to help when Heero had his heart broken.

He sat back and listened to the sound of his own breathing. He was there for a couple of minutes when he heard a knock on the door.

"What?"

Duo poked his head in and blinked at Heero sitting behind his desk. "Umm... I made some sandwiches, I was wondering if you were hungry."

"Hn" Heero stood and brushed by Duo on his way down to the kitchen.

-----------------------------------

In the kitchen they ate in mostly silence. Heero refused to look up at Duo and Duo was beginning to become irritated at Heero's brush offs.

Finally Duo could stand it no longer and slammed his napkin against his empty plate. "I've had it Heero! Just what the Fuck is you problem?!"

Heero didn't look at him, just snorted and stood with his plate and glass and took them to the sink before moving to exit the room.

"Oh no you don't, Yuy," Duo grabbed hold of Heero's arm, "You are going to tell me what your problem is right n-OWW!"

The next thing Duo knew, he was standing up against a wall, wrists pinned on either side of his head, and a very angry-looking Heero staring at him with those cold blue eyes.

"Don't presume to tell me what I will or will not do in my own house," his voice was venomous as he ground out the words. "You have been gone for five years and now you think that you can pick up being my best friend again? I don't think so. You've been gone too damn long without so much as a phone call for me to call you little more than an acquaintance."

Heero released him then and continued to stalk out of the room.

"Heero wait!" Duo called after him, "Please, Hee-chan, tell me what's wrong. What's happened since I've been gone? I feel like a stranger in my own home."

"Maybe that's because you ARE." He left Duo standing in the kitchen without so much as another grunt in his direction.

'What have I done?' Duo thought in dismay as he watched the retreating back of the one person he tried to spare with his absence.

**Jess' Rant**

****

**Hey everyone! Okay, here's the next part. I hope you guys like .**

**I don't mean to make Duo be the "bad guy" it's just your standard case of mutual misunderstanding. They both have their reasons for being the way they are, but never fear! I am a hardcore 1x2 fan and I will do everything in my power to make this story have a happy ending . ( I couldn't live with myself any other way).**

**Oh yeah, I got caught with an inconsistency. One of my lovely reviewers pointed out that I said Noin was going to the Navy then in chapter one (or two if you see this on FFN) I said she went to the Army. Okay, so I'm not great at remembering every detail I write, but in my defense, Heero doesn't really know where she's at, he's just making guesses. Besides, it's a woman's prerogative to change her mind, so I'll let the inconsistency stand. Heero doesn't know where she ended up and I'm too lazy to backtrack and find where I made the mistake.**


	4. Ch 3

**Coming Home**

**Chapter 3**

Duo paced around in his room thinking of what he could have possibly done wrong in his relationship with Heero. He had tried to keep in touch; he had sent Heero a post card every time he stopped in a new city.

'You've been gone too damn long without so much as a phone call'

The words kept chasing themselves around in Duo's head. 'He's right. I didn't call him, not once in all the time I've been away,' he reasoned with himself. 'Plus, all the times I did want to call him, he was out of town on business and I couldn't leave a message with a secretary. I mean, I didn't even know what I was calling for… It's not like I was going to pour my heart out to the secretary just so she could tell Heero I called. Besides, I hate leaving messages… especially when I don't know where I'm going to be next, thus I wouldn't be able to leave a phone number anyway.'

Duo had rid his room of the dust that covered just about every surface and even replaced the bed dressings. He sat down, head in his hands and decided he should call Quatre. They'd kept in touch over the years with the occasional phone call. It seemed that Quat's secretaries knew Duo from before and patched his calls through to Quatre's phone, no matter what Quat was in the middle of. Since Quatre was a high-profile business man, his cell phone was constantly changing numbers to keep people from harassing him, so instead of keeping up with them, Duo just called the office. They always knew how to contact Quatre. He grabbed the cordless sitting on his bedside table and flopped back onto the bed, punching the familiar numbers as he did.

"Winner Enterprises. Sandra speaking, how may I help you today?"

"Hey Sandy, it's Duo… is Quat around?"

"Oh! Duo, it's been a long time since we've heard from you. Please hold, I'll patch you through to Mr. Winner immediately."

"Thanks." Duo waited on the line, listening to the cheesy music people were forced to listen to while on hold. Soon enough, he could hear ringing as he was being connected to Quatre's private line."

"Winner"

"Hey Quat! Long time, not chat."

"Duo! It's been months since your last call. I was beginning to think you dropped out of the face of the world."

Duo chuckled a little, "Thanks for caring, man."

"Love your new book, by the way. Especially the part where the young multi-billionaire and the amnesic circus performer fall in love in the middle of a war between earth and the colonies. Where in the world did you come up with an idea like that?"

"I'm flattered, Q, and as for your question, I guess I put in pieces from people I know, that's all."

"Is there a sequel for it on its way?"

"Not sure yet. Maybe."

"Well, now that I know you're with Heero, I fully expect to get to see you; I want my books autographed."

Duo laughed a little before the words caught up to him, "Wait, how did you know I was with Heero?"

"A little bird emailed me."

"Is that so?" Duo wasn't sure how he felt being talked about behind his back.

"What's going on over there anyway?"

"Well… it's kind of weird. Everything's changed, Heero included. The only thing that's exactly the same as I left it is my room. Do you know why he's acting like that, Q? You have to tell me what I can do to help him. How long has he been this way?"

"Whoa, slow down, Duo," Quatre tried to sort his thoughts quickly. He wasn't sure how much he should tell his friend. He figured he should tell the truth, after all, they were going to be living under the same roof for a while. "Listen Duo… Heero's gone through a lot since you left. He's become really closed off and now only contacts me through email. It's like he's become a shell of himself."

"Why? What happened to him?"

Quatre bit his lip on the other end of the phone. He was already sharing too much information, but his friends would obviously get nowhere if he didn't step in. Besides. They were both asking for his help.

"He… he's been that way ever since he had his heart broken."

That gave Duo pause. Heero had his heart broken? By whom? No wonder he was cold towards his best friend, he was afraid of being hurt again!

"Thanks for telling me Quat. I should have known all Heero needed was a little bit of cheering up. It'll be just like high school. I'm sure I can get him out of that depression. Leave it all to Duo Maxwell. I'll make Heero stop thinking about that person. How dare they hurt my best friend?"

"Wait Duo-"

"Talk to you later, Q-man."

"But-"

"Give Tro a hug for me."

"Okay, but-"

"BYE!!"

Duo hung up the phone and put it down on the bed. He had a new sense of purpose now. Thanks to Quatre, he now knew the cause of Heero's dilemma. Who would possibly be stone-hearted enough to hurt Heero? He walked out of his room and began to search for Heero.

Once he searched the whole house through, Duo decided to check the back yard. Maybe Heero would be out side since he wasn't anywhere inside the house despite his car being in the garage.

He stepped into the large garden and was only half surprised to find an oriental style garden. It was simplistic with large stones strategically placed to give the garden an altogether exotic look. His eyes traveled across the grounds and found a human-shaped form sitting in what looked like a man-made lake. Steeling himself to become the comforting friend he was supposed to be before he left, he made his way to where Heero sat and plopped down on the ground next to him.

"Hey! There's fish in there!" Duo said without thinking. He wasn't expecting fish to be in the little lake.

"Baka. It's a koi pond. Of course there's going to be fish in there."

"Heh… I knew that…" Duo said unconvincingly. "So… what are you doing out here all by your lonesome?"

"Like you care." Heero's voice had sounded a little choked, but Duo couldn't see his face clearly; the sun was setting and Heero's bangs covered most of his face.

"Heero, I know we haven't been in contact too much these years… but you can still talk to me. Quat told me-"

"He told you? What did he say? He promised that he'd never tell you anything!"

"Whoa, man!" Duo held up his hands in the gesture of surrender. "He didn't tell me any details or anything, he just said that someone hurt you bad. I'm sorry I wasn't here. Do you want me to find them and beat them up?" Duo grinned like a Cheshire cat, reminding Heero of how things used to be when they were in high school."

"You can't do that," Heero answered dejectedly.

"Why not, man? I know I've been AWOL but I can still kick some ass."

"Just drop it."

Duo tried to get a better look at Heero but the darkness was falling fast. "Come on, Hee-chan. Let me help you feel better."

"I said drop it. You can't help me…not any more."

Heero got up to leave but Duo held him down. Heero felt an odd tingle go through his arm starting from where Duo was holding his wrist. He hadn't felt like this since high school, when Duo was just another fun-loving teenager. He missed the old Duo. He needed the old Duo. He didn't want the sullen boy Duo had become since the death of his family.

"Heero, please talk to me," Duo pleaded. He looked up at those icy blue eyes. He was faintly aware that he was still holding onto Heero's hand when the other young man sat back down and heaved a mournful sigh.

"Fine, I'll talk to you… even if you don't deserve it." Heero stood up again to light several torches he had set up around the pond. When he sat back down, he didn't look at Duo. "What exactly did Quatre say?"

Duo fidgeted with the end of his braid, "Well… he said you've changed a lot since someone broke your heart…"

"Anything else?" Heero didn't know what to say to Duo, he didn't even know why he was having this conversation with him.

"No…I sort of went into mother hen mode and hung up soon after, then I came to look for you. I didn't know you were hurting…I'm so sorry you had to go through that, Heero… I'm here if you need me."

"So now you're here for me?" Heero scoffed.

"Yes, I'm here for you now. I wish I had known that someone had hurt you like that. I might not have been able to come back, but at least I might have been able to talk to you on the phone…"

"That brings me to something else, why didn't you ever call?"

Duo blushed lightly, "Well.. I did try to call… but you were never around when I called…"

"And you couldn't leave a message?"

"What would you have liked me to say? 'Hey Heero, I'm in Greece right now, but you can't call me back because I don't know where I'm going next. Oh, I also don't know when I'll be able to call you because a lot of these places I visit don't have phones.'"

Heero sighed. Duo blew his bangs out of his face. "Listen, Heero… I know I haven't been the best friend a guy could have… I… I had to get some things straight in my head before I could come back. I was always left behind and I was afraid you were going to leave me too, so I left before you could. I know it doesn't make sense, at the time that's the only thing that made sense to me. I… I was afraid of trusting again… I just needed to get my life together on my own. I'm sorry for any trouble I've caused." Duo paused, looking over at Heero, "Enough of me though, I came out here to let you talk. Quat said that someone broke your heart, and if you need a friend I'm here for you. I'm not leaving again."

"Promise?" came a timid voice.

"Yeah, Heero, I promise… I'm not going anywhere any time soon."

Duo saw Heero seem to relax a little. He looked over at the koi pond again and was about to ask Heero if he wanted to go inside, when he was knocked over onto his back. Duo looked up into teary Prussian blue eyes. "Heero?" Duo started when he felt a tear fall on his cheek. "Hee-"

Heero leaned in close and gently kissed the braided man under him. The lips below his were soft and warm, he had really missed kidding Duo. Heero pulled back, looking down at confused indigo, then sat back up again.

Duo stayed on his back, looking up at Heero, 'What happened? I thought he was in love with someone already. Didn't I blow my chance with him a long time ago?'

"Heero… I don't understand… I thought you-"

"You were the one. I know I can never have you, but knowing you'll stay here and be my friend will have to be enough. I suppose you can consider that a goodbye kiss. I… I won't apologize for it."

Duo abruptly sat up.

"Me?! The person that broke your heart was ME?!"

Heero looked away and shrugged slightly. Duo couldn't believe this. He thought that for sure Heero had found someone else. He wasn't expecting more than friendship from the Japanese man but when he had arrived back home and said man was brushing him off, Duo thought that maybe he really wasn't wanted any more. He would have never imagined that Heero had waited for him all this time. Duo noticed Heero starting to ease off him, the look in his eyes that of a kicked puppy. He would not lose Heero. Not now, not ever again.

Duo rolled over, pinning Heero under him and kissing him deeply. The kiss was the sweetest either had ever given or received. It was full of apologies and promises for the future. They kissed until the need to breathe hindered their actions. Duo eased off Heero but held him in a warm and loving embrace as the looked up at the star-speckled night sky.

"I'm sorry I ever left you, Heero. I'll never leave again."

Heero turned in Duo's arms giving him a chaste little kiss on the lips, "Ai Shiteru, koi."

Duo smiled. As an orphan those were words that he had longed to hear. He nuzzled Heero's neck as he held the other boy closer. "I love you too, Heero."

OWARI!

**Jess' Rant**

****

**Yep… this is the last chapter… Was it rushed? Well even if it was, I'm too angry at some of my reviewers. Yes, I know my chapters are short. I also post them quite frequently compared to other authors. I have had my last "Your chapters are too short" reviews so I decided to just finish the story and be done with it. Every time I get one of those damn reviews my muse DIES and I have to hunt down another one.**

**Takes a deep cleansing breath Okay, I'm sorry to those of you who have been nothing but sweet to me since I started writing. If this chapter seems rushed or OOC for me, it's because I had to force myself to write it rather than leaving it unfinished. I apologize if it doesn't meet the usual standards. Again, gomen.**


End file.
